Brotherly Love
by Prince.of.egypt.stories
Summary: Ramses must apologize to Moses for being mean to him. He realizes how blind he was to how much the baby loved him. Will the strength of the baby's love for him give him the courage to apologize for being a jerk?
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Ramses must comfort young Moses because he was very mean to him.

Disclaimers- Don't own Poe. Also, there is a bigger age gap between the two brothers than in my other stories. It just felt more appropriate :)

Ages: Rameses: 11 Moses-3

Ramses was very excited that his parents would have to go out of town on business for a week. Because they trusted Ramses, they allowed him to stay home with Moses and have a next door neighbor check in with the boys every hour or so. Their house was very protected, and Ramses knew what to do in every dangerous situation.

However, there was a catch-Moses.

Ramses loved his little brother Moses and they were best friends, but he always got more attention and he was _always_ blamed if Moses got hurt. Moses did, however, prevent some of the wrath by telling his parents that it was his fault instead of Ramses. Ramses loved playing around and messing with Moses (It still happens to this day),but little Moses thought he was being mean. Ramses had also inherited his father's harsh tone. Even if he wasn't angry, he sounded it.

9 pm-

Ramses gently tip-toed to his brother's room and peeked in. The child seemed to be asleep, which excited Ramses. He would finally get some alone time to watch a horror movie that he had borrowed from his friend Andy. Tuya never let the boy watch scary stuff because of Moses who always wanted to do exactly what Ramses did, but Ramses knew he could handle it. He _was_ 11.

Ramses shut the door and went to put the movie on.

Little did he know, but Moses wasn't really asleep. He just pretended to be when his brother came in so he wouldn't tell Tuya that he was up past his bedtime.

Once the footsteps couldn't be heard, the small child got out of bed and quietly crept down the stairs to see what his brother was up to.

He found Ramses on the couch watching a movie.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wammy?" Moses asked.

Ramses almost jumped out of his skin.

" What the **heck** is wrong with you? You scared me!" He shouted.

"I'm sowwy, Wammy..." He didn't mean to scare his brother.

"Now what do you want, brat?" Ramses was joking, but Moses didn't realize.

"I wanted to see you!" The child was happy again.

"Me? Why?" Ramses was confused.

"I love you!" Moses jumped on the couch and sloppily kissed his brother on the cheek.

" **Gross!** Go back to bed, Moses!" The spit on his face angered him.

"But..." Moses was hurt that his big brother didn't say I love you back to him.

"NOW! I'M BUSY!" Ramses pointed to the stairs.

"Sowwy..." Tears began to form as the baby began to go up the stairs.

"Wammy, why do you hate me?" Moses asked.

Ramses could hear the pain in the child's voice. His heart softened a bit. He loved Moses, but he just aggravated him sometimes. Before he could find a response, the baby was walking slowly up the stairs again with his head hanging low. Ramses asked God for forgiveness and continued watching the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Moses ran to his room, closed the door, locked it, and flopped onto the bed. He began to cry softly into the pillow.

'Why does he hate me so much?' Moses thought as he sobbed.

Moses remembered overhearing Andy and Ramses talking. Ramses had said that he had been an only child for a long time and Moses had ruined it. What he didn't know is that after he left, Ramses said that he loved Moses and wouldn't give him away for the world.

The thought that his favorite person in the world didn't want him around hurt him. So much that he began to cry loud enough for Ramses to vaguely hear.

Downstairs, Ramses turned down the tv because he thought he heard crying.

He did, and he immediately knew it was Moses.

He had made the baby cry before, but this was the first time he actually felt bad.

Ramses thought about how much the baby had loved him from day one. He would always cry when Ramses left the room, and wouldn't stop until he came back. When he did, the baby's face lightened up with happiness and joy. Whenever they went places, Moses would want to wear the exact same clothes and eat the exact same thing as Ramses. When Moses got hurt, he would scream for Ramses before he screamed for his own parents. Once, When Ramses was sick, the baby would make him cards and pick weeds (Moses thought they were flowers.) from the garden to give him, and even made him soup. To Ramses, he only saw a card with scribbles, dying weeds from the yard, and a bowl of water filled with a hand-broken carrot. If Ramses seemed like he was upset, the baby would kiss him on the cheek. Once, he even kissed him on the mouth, and Ramses had pushed him away with disgust and caused him to get hurt. Ramses didn't think much of the sad and hurt look on the baby's face until he realized that it matched the one that Moses had given him 10 minutes ago.

Ramses felt like dirt. He needed to apologize to the baby brother who he loved so much. He walked upstairs to Moses' room, where the crying had stopped. He took a deep breath, then knocked on the door.

"Moses?" he asked. His voice echoed through the large hall. "Can I come in?"

The baby jumped at the sudden sound. He knew it was Ramses. The bay was sad, angry, and hurt at what Ramses had done.

The baby just got under the covers and put his head under the pillow to block out his brother's calls.

Ramses had called Moses twice now. He was beginning to worry that the baby had hurt himself. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Moses, why is the door locked?"

Still no answer.

"Are you dead in there?" Ramses was seriously worried.

"You probably wish I was dead!" The baby shouted with sadness and anger.

"Moses, that's not true! Open the door!" Ramses was trying to make things right.

"It is true! Get away from me!" The baby's sadness had been replaced with fury.

"Moses, please-" Ramses pleaded. The baby was hurting his feelings now.

" **I WISH I HAD A DIFFERENT BROTHER, AND NOT** **_YOU_**!" Moses shouted with malice in his voice.

Ramses took a step back. The three-year old's words had left a deep wound in his heart. Ramses wanted to say something else, but the lump in his throat stopped any words from escaping. He sadly turned away from Moses' door and began to walk to the patio, where he always went when he was upset.


	4. Chapter 4

Moses knew what he said to Ramses was wrong, but he couldn't help it. The last thing he remembered was hearing Ramses walk away from the door. He didn't know that Ramses was crying on the patio.

"I should say sorry..." Moses thought out loud.

"He's never said sorry to me!" He thought again.

Moses began remembering all the good Ramses had done him.

The time Ramses punched the 5 year old who chased and hit Moses with a stick on right in the nose. All the blood coming from the boy's nose.

The time Ramses told his mother it was his fault when Moses broke her family heirloom- a vase passed down for generations. Tuya punished Ramses from tv for a whole month, and he couldn't have any sweets or soda. Moses, however, brought a picnic basket of cookies and coke for Ramses, who hid it in his closet.

The time Ramses broke his arm trying to save Moses from falling down the stairs. They had been playing at the top of the huge staircase when Moses lost his balance. Ramses dived for the baby and managed to break his fall- but he ended up shattering his arm into pieces and was in a cast for almost 3 months. Even after, he needed tons of therapy. When Tuya asked what happened, Ramses had known she would punish Moses for playing on the stairs, so he told her that he slipped over a sock he had dropped on the stairs.

Little Moses got back up, dried his tears, and began to look for his beloved brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Moses looked all throughout the large house, but couldn't find his brother anywhere. Then, he looked outside in the patio.

He found Ramses with his head in his hands.

"Wamses?" He asked.

Ramses violently turned away from him.

"Wammy, I'm sorry for what I said..." Moses felt guilty.

Ramses looked at him with tearful eyes, and then put his hands on his shoulders.

"No, Moses. I should be sorry. I've been the worst brother in the world. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, do you know why?" Moses began to smile

"Why?"

"Because I love my big brother and wouldn't change him for the world!" Moses hugged Ramses neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Ramses tried his best not to wipe the spit away, because he didn't want to hurt Moses' feelings, even if the kisses were a bit sloppy.

"And I love my little brother. Even if he is a pain in the a-... butt sometimes, I wouldn't give him away- for anything." Ramses said as he picked up the baby.

The baby loved being in Ramses' warm arms. He yawned.

"Now, lets get you to bed." Ramses said with a smile.

"I don't want to go, Wammy! I'm not sleepy!" Moses protested.

"Yes, you are." Ramses smiled more warmly at his sleepy little brother.

"Noo **OOO!** I want to stay with you!" Moses' eyes revealed tiny tears.

"Okay, but I'll have to tell Mom and Dad that the brat-... I mean you, stayed up past your bedtime." He almost called him a brat.

"I don't care! I'm gonna tell them that I was with my favorite person in the world!" He yawned again. He was supposed to be asleep by 8, and now it was 10.

"Okay... Sleepyhead!" Ramses joked as he tickled his brother.

By the time that Ramses had reached Moses' room, Moses was already fast asleep.

Ramses put the baby down under the covers, and began to walk out. But before he did, he turned around, went back to his brother's bed, and kissed Moses' tiny forehead.

"Goodnight, my beloved brother. I love you."


End file.
